Alguém Como Você
by Carola Richardson
Summary: Fanfic de Pride And Prejudice. Uma visão diferente de Elizabeth, Darcy e Wickham. Não sei o que falar ainda... tem que ler pra entender.
1. Prólogo

Minha primeira fanfic de Orgulho e Preconceito. Publicado na comu do orkut – "Orgulho & Preconceito – Fanfics" e também no meu site - Legado da Escrita. 

Espero que gostem.

Alguém Como Você... Prólogo 

O senhor George Wickham não tinha muito o que perder. Tinha gastado o dinheiro que recebera, tinha dívidas em todos os lugares, não tinha posses. Em contrapartida a aquela situação, ele contava com a simpatia imediata que despertava nas pessoas, contava com uma inteligência aguçada e alta criatividade para performances quase teatrais – se isso ajudasse no que desejava.

Serviu-se de um copo de vinho e olhou rancoroso para a mesa suja. Era a noite do baile em Netherfield e ele deveria estar aproveitando todos aqueles prazeres da sociedade, em vez disso, tivera que dar uma desculpa qualquer para se manter afastado e não comparecer. Tudo bem, ao menos assim ninguém desconfiara de suas mentiras e para aqueles a quem ele havia contado a história, pioraria a imagem do homem que odiava – Fitzwilliam Darcy.

Ele não se considerava merecedor de viver tal vida enquanto aquele homem tinha posses e dinheiro que nunca gastava se não fosse para agradar aquela menina mirrada que era sua irmã. Bem, não podia pensar assim dela, afinal não tivera prazer maior do que beijar os lábios de Georgiana Darcy e desfrutar com maldade daquela paixãozinha inocente que quase o havia levado a por a mão nas libras que valia o dote daquela menina.

Sorriu e bebeu o conteúdo da taça num único gole. O que Wickham tinha em mente como vingança só se concretizaria quando tivesse a informação que queria. Então poderia torturar Darcy da forma que ele merecia por não ter cedido a seus pedidos e por sempre o olhar com censura.

Jurava que Darcy teria o seu troco e como ele não tinha nada a perder, não tinha problema nenhum em esperar.

Mas para sua sorte, não houve demora. De volta a Meryton, encontrara com Denny que lhe dera a informação que precisava. Não havia pretensões maliciosas no homem para falar tal coisa que não fosse pro diversão. Explicara que a jovem Elizabeth Bennet estava deslumbrante e que fazia jus a fama que tinha. E então comentara o que Wickham considerou algo realmente importante sobre Elizabeth.

- Ela foi a única dama que dançou com o senhor Darcy.

- Não havia outras damas?

- Sim, claro que sim. Eu mesmo dancei com muitas quando Lydia o permitia – e sorriu.

Wickham não respondeu, mas sua mente trabalhou numa expectativa. Conhecia Darcy o suficiente para entender seus movimentos e suas ações, e estava a par da beleza inebriante de Elizabeth Bennet, então só podia concluir uma coisa: interesse. Perguntou ao acaso aos demais oficiais que haviam ido ao baile sobre suas opiniões. Com isso fez um apanhado geral das informações e sorria intimamente com aquela oportunidade que o destino estava lhe oferecendo de vingança.Quando ficou sozinho no alojamento, estudou com atenção todas as informações que havia conhecido e resolveu que, como não tinha nada a perder, talvez fosse uma boa idéia investir na mulher que despertara algum tipo de interesse em Darcy.


	2. Capítulo 1

Alguém Como Você... Capítulo 1 

- Elizabeth!

Ao ouvir seu nome, Elizabeth Bennet já não podia ignorar a presença do senhor Darcy e virou-se para ele, o contemplando sob a luz que trespassava a copas das árvores. Não havia como não negar como ele era perturbador e como ela estava afetada por ele, depois da conversa que haviam dito na noite passada na sala da reitoria de Hunsford.

Viera visitar sua amiga Charlotte Colins e tivera a inesperada visita do senhor Darcy e de seu primo, o coronel Fitzwilliam. O homem não fora tão grosseiro como de costume e ela estava se acostumando com o silêncio dele e seus olhares. Charlotte achava que ele tinha algum interesse nela e Elizabeth desconversava, jamais podendo imaginar que a intuição e observação de sua amiga fosse tão correta. Ela não fora ali para aquele encontro e sempre ficava sem jeito quando notava que o senhor Darcy estava com os olhos fixos nela. Poderia ter calculado que o número de visitas e encontros casuais no passeio fossem em virtude desse interesse dele. Mas ele era tão odioso que ela nunca conseguiria cogitar a hipótese.

Tentou se munir de raiva, mas não foi o suficiente. A simples visão dos olhos dele roubara seu fôlego e sua coragem. Estava assustada com o fato dele estar ali e o observou se aproximar, tirando uma carta do bolso do longo casaco azul. Ele estendeu a carta e Elizabeth recuou um passo, como se ele fosse feri-la com o papel. Darcy parou e desviou os olhos, olhando para o chão e suspirando. Então os ergueu e fixou no rosto dela com seriedade.

Ela deveria se lembrar quem era ele e o que ele fizera a seu querido Wickham. A comparação não podia ser evitada, uma vez que sabia que os homens tinham sido amigos de infância e que o senhor Darcy afetara a vida de Wickham com aquelas injustiças e ciúmes. Homem odioso. Confessar seu amor por ela apenas aumentava o suposto desprezo que sentia por ele, embora continuasse achando que ele era devidamente charmoso. Era uma dubiedade que a deixava sempre desarmada, mas esperta como era, Elizabeth sempre estava pronta a ter as palavras na boca e refutar o que lhe fosse dito – caso não concordasse, e ela concordava em poucas coisas com o senhor Darcy.

- Estive passeando no bosque na esperança de encontra-la – ele informou. – Quer me dar a honra de ler essa carta?

Elizabeth olhou para o envelope e não o pegou, erguendo o queixo e olhando diretamente pra ele. Wickham a tinha avisado sobre o caráter dele. Não tinha porque confiar nele, mesmo depois de tudo o que viveram na noite anterior.

- Creio que não é necessário, senhor Darcy. Já estamos conversados.

- Eu insisto.

- Não posso aceitar.

A mão dele com a carta caiu lentamente e novamente ela o viu suspirar, agora olhando pro lado. Os ombros dele não tinham o porte altivo que ela reconhecia nele e seus olhos pareciam cansados e tristes. Que melhor fosse. Tudo o que ele fizera fora acusa-la de encanta-lo, destruir a felicidade de sua irmã e tratar o senhor Wickham com sarcasmo, como se a simples pronúncia do nome dele fosse motivo de risadas. Estava lembrada a respeito do caráter do senhor Darcy e sentia-se precavida – ou ao menos se esforçava pra aparentar isso.

- Miss Elizabeth – Darcy voltou a falar e como era estranho ouvir seu nome nos lábios dele – eu peço... Imploro para que leia. É referente a noite anterior, mas não da forma que pensa.

- Como sabe a forma que eu penso, senhor Darcy? Como ousa vir me pedir isso depois de tudo o que foi dito?

- A senhora me fez acusações e por meio dessa missiva, desejo passar meu ponto de vista. Entendo que a senhora me julgue pelo o que lhe foi dito, mas acredito firmemente que tenho um direito de me defender do que me acusou. Essa carta – ele voltou a estender a carta e deu dois passos a frente – pode ajudar a senhora a julgar melhor, se caso o quiser continuar fazendo.

Contra sua vontade, Elizabeth pegou a carta somente porque acreditava que havia certa razão no que ele pedia. Ela conhecia um lado da história sim e acreditava em Wickham. O que o senhor Darcy tinha a dizer certamente não mudaria sua opinião a respeito dele – continuaria a acha-lo bonito, maldoso, orgulho e prepotente.

- Peço para que leia, nem que seja somente por uma vez. Gostaria que a senhora pudesse compreender meus motivos e minhas ações.

- O farei como último pedido a sua pessoa.

- Fico satisfeito.

Ele a olhou e segurou a bengala com força, parecendo que estava lutando contra algum tipo de atitude. Abriu a boca, mas a fechou em seguida.

- Se a verdade é que a senhora se casará com o senhor Wickham, então lhe desejo felicidade.

Elizabeth gostaria de ter sentido algum triunfo com aquela afirmação e a forma que via o homem sofrendo para dizer aquelas palavras. Mas não sentiu nada disso. Era verdade que George Wickham estava lhe fazendo a corte e que era esperado um pedido assim que ela voltasse daquela viagem. Depois do que acontecera entre ela e Darcy, achava que o pedido viria em bom tempo e ela não se sentiria mais atraída por aquele homem desprezível.

Observou quando ele novamente pronunciou seu nome, se curvou numa reverência rápida e foi embora com rapidez. Ficou segurando a carta com as duas mãos e querendo entender porque seu coração batia desesperadamente no peito. Abriu a carta e notou as duas folhas e a letra apertada do senhor Darcy. Não a leu e voltou a dobra-la.

"Senhor Darcy não é mais digno de minha atenção. Certamente deve citar motivos para que eu o escolha no lugar de Wickham pois ele não parece ser o tipo de homem que desiste com facilidade. Não lhe darei o prazer da leitura agora e só o farei quando me sentir confortável a isso". Decidida, Elizabeth retornou a seu passeio, querendo clarear a mente, sem nenhuma vontade de ler aquela carta. Podia jurar suas palavras e o que ela trazia, então não tinha nenhuma pressa. Estava certa que o senhor Darcy não mais poderia surpreende-la.


End file.
